Prostaglandins (hereinafter, referred to as PGs) are members of class of organic carboxylic acids, which are contained in tissues or organs of human and other mammals, and exhibit a wide range of physiological activities. PGs found in nature (primary PGs) have, as a general structural property thereof, a prostanoic acid skeleton as shown in the formula (A):

On the other hand, some synthetic analogues have modified skeletons. The primary PGs are classified into PGAs, PGBs, PGCs, PGDs, PGEs, PGFs, PGGs, PGHs, PGIs and PGJs on the basis of the structural property of the five membered ring moiety, and further classified into the following three types by the number and position of the unsaturated bond in the carbon chain moiety.    Type 1 (subscript 1): 13,14-unsaturated-15-OH    Type 2 (subscript 2): 5,6- and 13,14-diunsaturated-15-OH    Type 3 (subscript 3): 5,6-, 13,14-, and 17,18-triunsaturated-15-OH.
Further, PGFs are classified on the basis of the configuration of the hydroxyl group at the 9-position into α type (wherein the hydroxyl group is of the α-configuration) and β type (wherein the hydroxyl group is of the β-configuration).
In addition, some 15-keto-PGs (PGs having an oxo group at position 15 in place of the hydroxy group) and 13,14-dihydro-15-keto-PGs have been known as substances naturally produced by enzymatic actions during metabolism of the primary PGs and have some therapeutic effect. 15-keto-PGs have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,073,569, 5,534,547, 5,225,439, 5,166,174, 5,428,062 5,380,709 5,886,034 6,265,440, 5,106,869, 5,221,763, 5,591,887, 5,770,759 and 5,739,161. The contents of these publications are herein incorporated by reference.
For example, 15-keto-16-halogen prostaglandin compounds are useful as cathartics (U.S. Pat. No. 5,317,032, the contents of the reference is herein incorporated by reference). For treating gastrointestinal diseases, the agent is preferably formulated as an orally administrable dosage form. In general, PG compounds are less soluble in water and become significantly unstable under the presence of water. A capsulated formulation comprises a 15-keto-16-halogen PG compound and a solvent which can maintain the stability of the compound such as glyceride had been proposed (WO01/027099 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,583,174), the contents of the cited reference is herein incorporated by reference.
Elastic shell of a soft gelatin capsule, in general, incorporates a plasticizer in addition to gelatin. Examples of plasticizer include glycerin, propylene glycol, sorbitol, maltitol, sugar alcohol solution derived from corn starch (Anidrisorb™, Polysorb™), i.e. a mixture of sorbitol, sorbitane, mannitol and hydrogenated starch hydrolysate, hydrogenated maltose starch syrup, i.e. a mixture of maltitol, sorbitol and oligosaccharide alcohol.